A general computer case mainly comprises a main frame and a plurality of shell plates covering each side of the main frame. The inside of the computer case is disposed with devices such as a motherboard, a graphics card, a sound interface card, hard drive(s), an optical drive and a power supply. For the need of certain devices, a cooler is further installed to perform heat dissipation.
However, the aforementioned devices are installed before being shipped. The users, therefore, cannot find appropriate spaces for computer peripherals such as external hard drives when they are needed. Moreover, it is required to disassemble the computer case and remove the original air-cooled radiator when replacing the air-cooled radiator with the water-cooled radiator for significantly improving the efficiency of heat dissipation. This is considerably complicated and inconvenient, and therefore needs to be improved.